Treat You Better - Bechloe
by kylo-pan
Summary: Beca is in love with her best friend but is also in a relationship with her abusive boyfriemd Jesse, more information in the first chapter.
1. chapter 1

I am still working on 'It Was Unexpected' I thought whilst it was taking ages and I've been watching a hell of a lot of text lyric pranks, I thought I'd give a fanfiction/lyric story.

Summary;

This is based on Chloe and Beca, but Aubrey is in this too.

Chloe is in love with her bestfriend of two years, Beca, however Beca's in a relationship with Jesse. Unfortunately Chloe's heard from Aubrey that Jesse's been abusing her. Aubrey was making sure one morning that Beca wasn't going to be late to another Bella rehearsal but as she got to Beca's dorm, she heard screaming and shouting. Aubrey couldn't keep this to herself, she needed to talk to someone, but couldn't talk to Beca because she was afraid whatwould happen, so eventually, after three months of keeping quiet, she told Chloe. That was not three months ago.

Beca likes Chloe and has done for a while. Whenever they talk, Beca gets butterflies in her stomach and whenever they hug, Beca relaxes. It's only been for the last six months that Jesse's been abusing Beca.

Beca and the rest of the Bella's were having a party and a lot of alcohol had been consumed that night. Both her and Chloe were getting really really close to the point where Beca was actually sat on Chloe's lap and Chloe's arms were around Beca. Jesse walked through the door by that point and immediately saw Beca and Chloe, and because instantly angry and jealous.

Since then, Beca has had to deal with it, he threatens her, beats her and controles her, there's no escape for the young brunette. The only time she smiles is when she's with Chloe.

Beca and Chloe have never spoken about their feelings for one another, mostly because they're afraid of what Jesse would do.

Chloe was walking back to her dorm and Treat You Better came on. She started crying because it reminded her of Beca so much and how much she could treat Beca better than that stupid Jesse.

Two hours later, she couldn't get that song out of her head, it was repeating over and over again. She wanted to text Beca the lyrics, it was the only way she could express how she felt. She was nervous about how it'd go. Chloe got up off the sofa and went to make another coffee and grabbed her phone charger as her phone was on 12% and knew it wouldn't last much longer. She then opened her and Beca's convosation.


	2. chapter 2

Chloe: Hey Beca, how are you?x

\- Almost instantly Beca replied. -

Beca: Hey Chlo, I'm ok, how are you?x

Chloe: What's up?:( I'm good thanks.x

Beca: Oh nothing, just me and Jesse had another fight... I'll be fine x

\- Chloe thought that this was the moment to start the song. -

Chloe: Look Becs, I won't lie to you.x

Beca: Why would you lie?x

Chloe: I know he's just not right for you.x

Beca: What are you talking about?x

Beca: Wait, are you talking about Jesse?x

Beca: Chloe!!x

Chloe: You can tell me if I'm off but I see it on your face when you say that he's the one that you want:(x

Beca: Where's this going?x

Beca: I'm confused, what are you saying exactly?x

Beca: I'm going to call you!x

Chloe: And you're spending all your time in this wrong situation and anytime you want it to stop...x

\- Beca calls Chloe at least four times but each time Chloe denies the call. -

Beca: Chloe, answer your phone, what are you trying to say?x

Chloe: I know I can treat you better, than he can...x

\- Beca was a bit shocked when she read that message, she thought she had an idea where this was going, but if it was real, surely Chloe would pick up, right? She needed help, so phones Aubrey. -

"Aubrey, did you tell Chloe what Jesse was doing to me? Don't lie, I know you know"

"Ok look yes I did, she really cares about you and one day you came in a Bella's rehearsal with red eyes, I'm guessing after another argument and I told Chloe then. That was about three months ago"

"Does Jesse know you and Chloe know?"

"Not unless you've told him"

"No, I haven't, I knew you knew and I clearly haven't said anythjng because you know..."

"I understand, but I deffinately haven't and neither has Chloe, she's scared of him"

"Oh. Look, I'm getting wierd messages from her and she won't answer my calls, I need help"

"What's she saying?"

"Go on Facebook and I'll screenshot them to you."

"Look, she's saying how she feels, I know she likes you and you can't deny that you don't have feelings for her, it's just so obvious between you both. Just reply and let me know how it goes, ok?"

"Err, right, ok, look I do like her, it's just Jesse... It wouldn't work"

"You need to dotch Jesse, somehoe but you gotta do it Beca. I know it'll be hard but if someone like me or Chloe's there, we'll make sure you're ok, but you need to get out of that so called relationship."

"I know, I'm just scared... Anyway, I'll let you know what happens, ok?"

"Speek to you in a bit, Beca."

Beca opened the chat between her and Chloe.

Beca: What?x

Chloe: Any girl like you deserves a gentle person.x

Beca: Chlo, can I be honest about something?xx

Chloe: Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crime when you should be with me instead.x

Beca: I like you...x

Beca: I really do...x

Beca: It's just Jesse, I know you know he's been hitting me, I've just spoken to Aubrey, ehy didn't you tell me sooner?x

Chloe: I know I can treat you better, better than he can.x

Beca: Chloe, stop rejecting my calls!!!

Chloe: I'll stop time for you...x

Beca: What?

Beca: Chlo, no one can stop time, are you ok? Do you need picking up from somewhere?x

Chloe: The second you say you like me too.x

Beca: I like you, please pick up...x

Chloe: I just wanna give you the lovin' you're missing, baby just to wame up with you.x

\- As soon as Brca read baby, she smiled. She'd never been called baby, not even from Jesse, yet Chloe's just called her that. Beca shouted loudly 'wake up with you' she was confused, what the fuck was going on with the ginger head.-

Beca: Wait, you've never called me baby, what's going on, is this a joke?

Beca: What are you saying, pick up the bloody phone...

Chlor: Would be everything I need and this could be so different, tell me what you want me to do...x

Beca: Well you could answer your bloody phone for a start!!

Beca: CHLOE ANNE BEALE, PICK UP THE BLOODY PHONE NOW!!

Beca: xx

Chloe: I know I can treat you better than he can.x

\- As soon as Chloe sent that, she could tell Beca was getting annoyed. Chloe had realised that Beca confessed she liked her, but didn't want to say anything yet.-

Beca: Please Chlo, i'm in tears, pick up...

Chloe: Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crime when you should be with me instead.x

Beca: I want to be, it's just Jesse...x

Chloe: I know I can treat you better, better than he can.x

Beca: I bet you could, look please can I see you and talk about this? I'm not seeing Jesse all weekend.xx

Chloe: Give me a sign, take my hand, we'll be fine, promise I won't let you down...x

Beca: Look just come over Chloe, we can talk, please? I know you won't let me down. All you've done over the years is break my walls down. You mean the world to me, I don't know where I'd be without you, ok... i love you...x

\- Chloe reat that and had a tear, did she really mean that or was that an i love you as friends. God this was intense. -

Chloe: Just know that you don't have to do this alone, promise I'll never let you down.x

Beca: What about Jesse, how do I tell him? He's going to kill me. I want to be with you and only you. I know what'll happen when I tell him I want to break up. I don't want to do this alone, but I need to. Can I come over or you come over?xx

Chloe: I know I can treat you better...x

Beca: ...

Chloe: Any girl like you deserves a gentle person.x

Beca: Wait is this a song?

Chloe: Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crime when you should be with me instead?

Beca: Chloe??

Beca: Please just come over??

Beca: We need to talk... NOW!

Beca: ...

Chloe: I know I can treat you better than he can.

\- I know Beca's alone at her dorn, I'm just gonna go and see her, I need her. Then Chloe shot out of her dorm. -

Beca: Chloe??

Beca: Are you finished now?

Beca: OMG, how'd I not know that this was a song...

Beca: I've just poured my heart out, found out it was a song and now you're ignoring me? Fucking hell, thanks Chloe.

Beca: Pick up now!!

Beca: Chlo, I fucking mean it!! :(

Beca: Eurghh...

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock

Beca thought to herself who is that.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw an out of breath ginger in from of her. Beca just broke down in Chloe's arms.


	3. chapter 3

As they were hugging Chloe said that she was sorry, she hadn't realised how upset Beca actually was to the point where she was crying.

Beca closed the door after releasing Chloe from the hug and went to close the door.

"So look Becs, I'm sorry, everything in those messages is true, I can and I know I can trewt you so much better than Jesse, ok? I really can. Look, I've liked you for so long, you mean so much to me, I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardise our friendship but I'm sorry, I love you and I have done for a long time." As soon as Chloe had finished, she was in tears.

"You mean so much to me too Chlor, truly and homestly and beleive me when I say I love you too and I do want to be with you. I've known I wanted to be with you for the last six months, wheb it came to the Bella party, I was going to break up with Jesse but after he saw me with you and me sat on you that's when he changed and I couldn't get out of it. He's told me if I ever leave him for you, he'd hurt us, and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I can put you in so much danger. I want to be able to protect you, no matter how much it hurts when I say I love you, but I don't know what to do." Beca was in floods and holding Chloe's hand.

"We need to do something, ok? Lik3 seriously. We clearly love each other and I hate what Jesse's been doing to you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know you can trust me with absolutely anything and everything." Chloe lifted her hand from under Beca's and started to whipe the tears that were streaming down Beca's face.

"I was afraid of what people and Jesse would do and say, you've got no idea how hard this is. I pretend everything's ok in the Bella's but as soon as I get back, I just cry and cry before Jesse sees me. The only time I'm genuinely smiling is when I'm with you. When we hug, I just relax, and I don't do that eith any other person, only you." Beca looked straight into Chloe's bright glistening blue eyes and moved a strand of her hair so that she could clearly see both her eyes. "I love you Chloe..."

All Chloe could do was smile and cry. Beca's never been this open before and this is what Chloe has done, she's broken her walls down and let Chloe in.

"What time's the douchebag back?"

"He's not seeing me all weekend, I told him I had lots of work and he said he was out partying, typical, so he's actually not back until Monday."

Chloe just stroked Beca's cheek and moved closer so she pull the small brunette in a hug. They were both crying a bit, tears just every where, both of their faces were red but they never released each other from their hug, they were just loving being in each other's arms.

Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe kissed the top of her head. Beca lifted her head ever so slightly but she was able to kiss Chloe's cheek. After that, Beca then stood up and went to lock her dorm room door.

Chloe didn't say a word, she just got up, walked towards Beca and kissed her ever so gently on her lips. Beca slipped her tongue in Chloe's mouth and wrapped her arms around her back. They were both smiling in the kiss.

Beca started to kiss and suck on Chloe's neck.

Chloe pulled away "Wait, Becs-"


	4. chapter 4

"You're with Jesse, we can't do this"

"You can't deny you don't want this" Beca said in a very husky and sexy voice which made Chloe ever so weak in the knees.

"I do, beleive me, I do, I'd rather know we were doing this without you cheating..."

"I've wanted to do this for so long Chlo, I can't keep seeing you and not be able to kiss you." Beca reattached her lips to Chloe's neck.

Chloe moaned loudly and caught Beca's lips. She picked up the small brunette by her waist and carried her to the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca said.

"No, but I'm turned on right now and I need you." Chloe replied as she layed Beca down carefully on the bed.

Beca lifted her hands under Chloe's top and removes her red bra, tossing it towards the bathroom. Chloe was moaning as Beca was massaging her breasts. Chloe disguarded Beca's top and that was thrown towards the door. Beca moanes as Chloe was becoming a bit dominant and wanting more and more.

"Wait wait wait" Beca whisperred in Chloe's ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want a bit of music to lighten the mood."

"Beca, I'm half naked underneath you, what more could you need to 'lighten' the mood up"

"Just trust me, ok"

Of course, the first song Beca puts on is titanium, knowing full well it's Chloe's lady jam.

Beca threw herself on Chloe and they kissed, the were grinding against each other's cunt through their jeans. Beca moved down slightly and started to kiss Chloe's cheek and then her left tit. Chloe started to unbutton Beca's jeans which she was able to do very quickly. Beca smiled and removed Chloe's trackies which again, were thrown across the room, they didn't care where their clothes were landing, they wanted each other and nothing could stop them.

They were now completely naked.

"You're beautiful" Chloe said as she saw a naked Beca and gently stroked the bruises that Jesse had done.

Beca just rested her body on Chloe and her hands were moving doen to her ass. Kissing her harder and harder, Chloe moaned and moaned in Beca's mouth.

Beca felt what Chloe was doing underneath her in all the moans, Chloe was massaging her boobs and slowly moved her hand down to Beca's cunt. She moaned at the contact. Chloe flipped them over and sloly moved her head down. She started to gently lick Beca.

"oh fuuck chlo, shit"

Chloe just smirked and kissed beca. She dug her tongue in Beca and was getting further and further every time, she was loving the way that Beca tasted. She was tongue fucking her and getting faster and faster with no intentoon to stop. Beca's moans were getting louder and louder every second.

"Chlo, don't stop, fuck, I'm so close, shit, shit, keep going babe."

"Go on baby, I dare you to come for me" Chloe said in such a husky voice.

"FUUUUUCK, i'm coming, i'm coming, holy shit, fuuck."

Beca came all over Chloe's face and she saw her smiling as she cleaned up every last drop leaving nothing.

Beca then flipped them over, wasting no time getting down on Chloe. She was so wet as she inserted two fingers into Chloe's throbbing cunt. Chloe was in extase, moaning and moaning at anything and everything that Beca did.

Beca made her way down Chloe and shoved her tongue right in. As she was tongue fucking, she was flicking and fingering, Chloe's hips were bucking faster and faster. Her walls were tightening and they were tightening fast. She knew Chloe was so close.

"Beca, fuck... keep, going *pant* don't stop *pant* i'm coming, i'm com- *pant* ing, fuuuuuuck"

Beca smirked as she cleaned Chloe and tasting her as if she were an ice cream.

They were both out of breath, all they could do was lie there and think about what had just happened between then both. Chloe needed the loo, so she finally hd the energy to get up. Beca slapped her ass which Chloe squealed.

"Oi'"

Beca smirked and watched the naked woman go to the bathroom. She lifted her head up and saw the room. It was tidy before Chloe came over, now there's clothes everywhere.

Whilst Chloe was in the loo, Beca saw her phone and noticed she had two missed calls and four texts from Aubrey, two texts from Amy and one from Jesse.

Beca opened the texts from Aubrey;

Text one: How did it go in the end?

Text two: Are you ok?

Text three: You haven't seen Chloe have you?

Text four: Never mind, spoke to Amy, can you keep it down? ;)

Beca then opened the texts from Amy;

Text one: I know Chloe's with you, get her to text Aubrey.

Text two: Fuckin' hell, could've warned me I needed ear plugs!!

Beca burst out laughing.

She then opened the text from Jesse which said can't wait to see you on Monday, get ready otherwise...

Beca cringed and cried. Chloe cane out of the bathroom and saw Beca crying.

"Becs what's wrong?"

"Is it this, was it us?"

"No, got a text from Jesse."

Beca showed Chloe her phone and they were both worried. Jesse could never know what happened between them.

"Babe, turn your phone off and let's just cuddle and go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok, but just to let you know, Aubrey and Amy know about this. Amy heard us and Aubrey was confused as to why you hadn't gone back to the dorm, phoned Amy or text her and she told her what we were doing."

They both just smiled a bit but Chloe immediately blushed, knowing that Amy heard her moaning made her very embarrassed.

Beca went to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth. Once she got back to the bed both her and Chloe were under the duvet cuddling and kissing each other's lips every so often.

They silently fell asleep.


	5. author's note

That's the end of that, please leave a review. That was my first time doing smut so I hope it was ok.

I only started this little one yesterday morning and I rather enjoyed it, so there will be more of them.

Thank you for reading - Kylo


End file.
